Sobre Desculpas e Indiscrições
by Dead Jack
Summary: Ela decidiu esperar até que fosse tarde demais, para que não pudesse mais pedir desculpas.


**Aviso: **Fic escrita para o Projeto Childhood Living, da seção Sirius&Bellatrix do fórum 6v. Dedicada à _Tai_, que gosta do ship e me fez gostar da Andromeda! Te amo, gata (L). (Sirius/Bellatrix com um pouco de Ted/Andromeda, ambos quase platônicos).

* * *

**Sobre Desculpas e Indiscrições  
**por B. Wendy

**#  
**

O mundo era muito mais interessante fora daquela mansão, Bellatrix tinha certeza. E não estava falando de Hogwarts. Nada a irritava mais do que todas as tardes, nas férias, que era obrigada a passar ali, suportando Andromeda e Narcissa brincando com suas bonecas e as brincadeiras idiotas e eufóricas de Sirius.

Nada a fascinava e intrigava mais que as poucas coisas que via através dos portões do jardim. Ela passava horas e horas ali, sentada em um banco próximo à uma árvore que lhe proprocionava a visão rápida das pessoas e dos poucos carros que passavam. Ela nunca se esquecera do dia em que vira, pela primeira vez, a pessoa mais interessante de todas que já passaram por ali.

Um garoto magro e alto, com cabelos loiros e lisos, de pele clara e olhos castanhos intrigantemente espertos. Parecia ser pouco mais velho que ela e usava roupas tão... estranhas, ela pensou. Uma camisa branca abotoada até em cima, uma calça marrom um pouco amarrotada, um chapéu na mesma cor da calça e uma mochila nas mãos. Percebeu que ele passava por ali todas as tardes, no mesmo horário.

E o esperou todos os dias, por simples curiosidade. Ele era a pessoa mais diferente que ela já vira, e queria saber se ele realmente era tão interessante quanto ela imaginava. Pouco importava se ele era trouxa, Bellatrix sempre colocara seus _desejos_ acima de qualquer coisa.

Embora escondesse isso como seu maior segredo.

Quando ela era menor sua mãe costumava mandá-la sair sempre que a via ali, observando-os. "Você acha certo esse interesse por trouxas, Bellatrix? Faça-me um favor, você não diz para seus colegas com todo orgulho que é uma Black? Honre isso", era sempre o mesmo discurso, e ela acabava aceitando, por que sabia que estava errada e que os trouxas eram inferiores.

Ela tinha plena consciência disso desde sempre mas continuava observando os trouxas por que gostava disso. Não deles em si, mas de seu comportamento tão esquisito.

**#  
**

Um dia ela teve coragem de chegar mais perto do portão e chamar o garoto. Ele a olhou, divertido, provavelmente a achando a pessoa mais estranha que já vira na vida. Mas, ainda assim, sorriu, e Bellatrix sorriu de volta, achando essa uma boa forma de estabelecer contato.

"Oi".

"Oi".

Passaram de cumprimentos tímidos a um silêncio pesado, e o garoto, esperto, resolveu apresentar-se. "Sou Ted, e você?".

"Bellatrix" ela sorriu de volta.

"Você não pode sair?" ele perguntou, visivelmente intrigado com os portões de aspecto pesado que a trancavam. Realmente deveria ser o tipo de construção que assustava os trouxas.

"Na verdade não, mas não importa. Quantos anos você tem?" ela perguntou, interessada.

"Catorze, e você?"

"Treze" ela respondeu e pegou-se pensando que, se ele fosse um bruxo, já estaria em Hogwarts, como ela. "Para onde você vai todos os dias?" era o que ela se perguntava sempre que o via passar, e resolveu perguntar.

"Er..." ele pausou, parecendo pensar na melhor resposta "para o colégio" ele olhou em um instrumento de pulso que a garota não reconheceu "e... bem, tenho que ir, Bellatrix" ele estava levemente corado.

"Tudo bem, tchau, Ted!" ela sorriu, acenando.

A garota pensou nesse encontro pelo resto da tarde, feliz de, enfim, ter conhecido o garoto de todas as tardes. Achou melhor entrar, antes que sua mãe a visse e não deixasse que ela fosse ao jardim no dia seguinte por estar novamente observando trouxas, como quando era criança. Queria ver o novo amigo nas outras tardes também.

E eles se encontraram. Na outra e na outra e na outra. Apenas para conversar por aqueles poucos minutos que o garoto tinha antes de sair para o colégio. E eles falavam sobre tudo, desde as árvores do jardim daquela mansão esquisita, como dizia Ted, até o modo diferente como ele se vestia, segundo Bellatrix. Ele parecia não se importar que a garota fosse diferente, chegando quase a ser misteriosa, quando a conversa chegava em algum ponto perigoso.

Mas ela nunca reparou que alguém sempre espiava suas conversas por trás das tais árvores.

E não era só uma pessoa.

Parecia incrível que Andromeda e Sirius conseguissem intercalar tão perfeitamente – sem contar um para o outro – os dias em que iam observar as conversas de Bellatrix com aquele trouxa. Mas, ao menos para a mais velha, era claro que ele também andava "espiando". _Só porque deve ser divertido_, pensava a garota. Os dois riam sozinhos, do modo como Bellatrix, sempre tão esperta, não percebia sua presença ali.

Além do mais, era completamente estranho que _Bellatrix_, que se orgulhava de ser a Black mais verdadeira entre eles, e que repetia perfeitamente as palavras da mãe _"trouxas são a escória da sociedade_", fosse _amiga_ de um trouxa.

Porém, não era pela irmã que Andromeda observava os dois. Ted Tonks era realmente um garoto encantador e, em sua mente infantil, o homem de sua vida. Ela costumava conversar com ele depois que Bellatrix entrava, sem nunca ter contado à irmã. Eram, também para ela, os melhores momentos do dia.

Mas os motivos de Sirius para espioná-los, provavelmente eram mais – ou menos – nobres que apenas diversão. A prima nunca fora especialmente boa com ele, sequer lhe dava muita atenção, mas, ainda assim, ele sentia uma espécie de afeição inexplicada que fazia com que ele sentisse a imensa vontade de _bater_ naquele trouxa com sua vassoura – uma imitação em tamanho menor de uma Cleansweep 1.

Se alguém soubesse disso, iria dizer que era mero ciúmes de primo, coisa de família, o mesmo que diziam da implicância ocasional de Bellatrix com os outros. Afinal, coisa de criança. Mas, no dia em que Bellatrix descobriu, parecia muito mais que isso.

Porque ela não reclamou, não brigou. Ela pediu _desculpas_.

Desculpas por ter feito seu primo, tão pequeno, chorar. E ele não era do tipo que chorava por qualquer coisa: Bellatrix só havia o visto chorar quando era um bebê. Não que ele fosse muito mais que isso agora, cinco – quase seis – anos não são nada, mas, ainda assim, foi o choro mais triste que ela já ouviu, e doeu nela ver o que provocara no menino.

"Você dá mais importância para um TROUXA do que para mim!" ele gritava, nos jardins, e a garota se viu dividida entre mandar que ele calasse a boca para não chamar a atenção dos adultos ou ir até ele e consolá-lo. Decidiu chegar mais perto e conversar.

"Eu sei, Sirius. Mas é que... eu não sei! Ele é meu amigo, e eu não queria que você ficasse assim" ela disse, sem jeito. "Droga, não era pra você estar olhando, eu não sabia..." ela se viu dando mais atenção a ele do que já dera em qualquer outro dia de sua vida. Ele permanecia calado, as lágrimas agora apenas rolando, poucas, silenciosamente. Ela lutou consigo mesma para dizer o que sabia que deveria. "Me... me desculpe!"

E ele não disse nada, apenas jogou os braços curtos em torno do pescoço dela, o que a fez fechar os olhos e pôr as mãos nas costas dele. _Tão_ pequeno!

Ele entrou em casa e já não chorava mais. Aquela foi a última vez que ela o vira chorando. A última vez que ela pedira desculpas. A última vez que ela o abraçara.

**#  
**

31 de agosto. Um dia mais que conveniente para finais. Não poderia mais sentir aquela vontade de observar os trouxas e falar com o seu amigo, pois no dia seguinte estaria em Hogwarts. Pela última vez ela se sentou próximo ao portão até que Ted passara. Ela não precisava mais chamá-lo, ele sempre parava naquele portão.

"Oi" ele disse, sorrindo.

"Amanhã vou viajar. Não vamos mais poder nos falar" ela falou, tentando ser o mais seca possível.

"Você não vai voltar?"

"Não", ela mentiu e inspirou, tomando coragem para terminar a conversa. "E agora tenho que ir, arrumar minhas malas".

"Sua irmã vai também?" ele perguntou, e, dizendo isso, um brilho estranho se acendeu em seu olhar. Bellatrix olhou-o, espantada.

"Como sabe que eu tenho uma irmã?" ela perguntou, nervosa.

"Você tem duas, na verdade, não?" ele disse, estranhando.

"Sim, mas eu nunca te disse nada sobre minha família".

"Eu conheço Andromeda. A outra, loira, já vi algumas poucas vezes, passando pelo jardim enquanto conversava com ela".

"Você e Andromeda conversam?" ela estava chocada.

"Conversávamos, se ela também for viajar" ele disse, e Bellatrix pôde perceber que ele estava completamente infeliz com isso.

"Sim, ela vai. Bem, adeus, Ted", ela acenou discretamente e recebeu o aceno de volta, do garoto que agora, estranhamente, estava com lágrimas nos olhos.  
"Adeus" ele disse e saiu correndo.

Enquanto uma outra garota acenava, chorando, de trás de uma árvore, com um pequeno embrulho nas mãos. Adeus, Ted.

**#  
**

Dois anos. Parecia tempo demais para Andromeda, e tempo de menos para Bellatrix. Para Sirius era indiferente, já que tudo o que mudara em sua vida eram as lições que agora tinha com sua mãe de leitura e escrita, já que completara sete anos e precisava começar a se preparar para entrar na escola. Não era como se ele gostasse.

Nas férias anteriores, Bellatrix se mantera o mais longe possível dos portões da mansão, para não cair na tentação de voltar a observar – ou até conversar – com aqueles trouxas _nojentos_. Muito mudara naqueles dois anos, por mais que as lembranças daquelas férias permancessem vívidas em sua mente. E uma das coisas que mudara fora a sua visão dos trouxas. O que, antes, eram apenas pessoas inferiores porém interessantes, agora eram ameaças que mereciam ser exterminadas.

Mas Andromeda não deixara de ir todas as tardes para trás daquela árvore. Era como se tivesse retomado o antigo hábito da irmã. Mas ele não passava mais por ali. Nunca mais. E ela dizia para si mesma que era apenas porque agora não tinha nada que ver ali, por mais que o pensamento de que ele estivesse com raiva dela insistisse em traí-la. Elas continuavam sempre ali, ela e suas lembranças.

Só que um dia tudo recomeça. Estava nevando naquele dia e Andromeda pensou em não ir ao jardim àquele dia. Mas o hábito falou mais forte e, tremendo, ela caminhou até o portão. E ela achou que fosse uma alucinação quando viu que ele estava ali. Como sempre, a esperando, no portão. Ele devia ter achado o mesmo, porque sua expressão era de choque. E, apesar da camada de neve que cobria o jardim atrapalhá-la, ela correu até fechar suas mãos nas grades do portão.

"Você voltou" ele disse, ainda assustado.

"E você também..." ela disse, tremendo, agora não só de frio.

"Me desculpe, é que" ele começou a falar, mas ela o interrompeu, soltando uma das mãos da grade e colocando um dedo em seu rosto, fazendo sinal para que ele fizesse silêncio.

"Eu tenho que te falar uma coisa, e não sei se você vai me perdoar depois disso, então, antes, quero que você saiba que..." sua voz falhou, mas depois de uma pausa, ela conseguiu continuar "eu te amo". Ele tentou falar algo, mas ela refez o gesto e continuou. "Me perdoe por nunca ter te contado... eu sou uma bruxa".

Por mais que estivesse quebrando uma das regras mais improtantes de seu mundo, Andromeda sentia que tinha que falar isso. Ele pareceu se congelar com o choque, e permaneceu a encarando pelo que pareceram cinco minutos. Até que ela achou melhor ver se ele estava bem. "Ted?".

"Você... também... é uma bruxa?" ele perguntou e ela demorou alguns segundos para perceber o _também_ em sua frase. Foi a sua vez de ficar chocada.

"Também?" ela tremia mais ainda.

"É... sim" disse, agora um ligeiro sorriso em seu rosto. "Beauxbatons".

"Hogwarts" ela também sorriu "mas porque... suas roupas..." ela falou envergonhada, e ele riu.

"Nasci trouxa" ele disse, com simplicidade. Seus sorrisos falaram por si só por alguns minutos. "Tenho que ir, Andromeda. Aliás, Andromeda...?"

"Black" ela disse, um pouco receosa se a fama de sua família chegara até ele. Pelo jeito não, pois ele continuava sorrindo.

"Tonks. Não que importe muito, na verdade" ele riu.

"Amanhã...?" ela perguntou, esperançosa de que ele voltasse.

"Sempre", Ted sorriu.

**#  
**

"Com saudades do amiguinho trouxa, Bellatrix?". Ele cochichou em seu ouvido. Ela estava sentada – antes sozinha – em um banco no jardim, parecendo triste e o garoto fora lhe importunar, como vinha sendo comum em todas as suas férias.

Agora ele tinha doze, ela vinte, e talvez a única lembrança que ele jamais esquecera fora aquela, de quando tinha cinco anos. Mas sempre que falava dela, a colocava como "o amiguinho trouxa de Bellatrix", e não como seu próprio ciúme. Andromeda nunca lhes contara que ele não era realmente trouxa

"Saia daqui!" ela disse em voz alta para ele, e continuou observando o jardim.

"Estou incomodando?" ele não esperou resposta, "que bom, então está funcionando".

"Saia daqui antes que eu te azare!" ela quase gritou àquela vez. O garoto achou melhor não arriscar e entrou em casa.

Vinha sendo sempre assim, desde que Sirius descobrira o "tipo" de bruxo com quem a prima estava andando. Mas daquela vez ele não chorara, não lhe dissera nada. Tudo o que restava eram brincadeiras de mal gosto e implicâncias que não eram esquecidas tão facilmente. A falsa indiferença de antes deu lugar ao repúdio. E quando Bellatrix percebeu a causa de tudo aquilo, teve vontade de pedir desculpas. Mas não conseguiu. Havia feito uma escolha e não a largaria por causa dele, era só uma criança, afinal. E aquilo doera. Mas ela tentou não se importar.

Ela decidiu esperar até que fosse tarde demais, para que não pudesse mais pedir desculpas.

Nunca mais. Até a _morte_.

* * *

**N/A: **O Ted não é um amorzinho? (baba). Espero que tenham gostado! **REVIEW**!


End file.
